


Melting The Heart Of The Ice King

by Hytia04



Series: Melting The Heart Of The Ice King [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mating, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: In which Kagome isn't the only one falling through the well to end up in the feudal era, but this time Sesshomaru finds the newcomer.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Melting The Heart Of The Ice King [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Melting The Heart Of The Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there just aren't enough fics starring our dear Lord Sesshomaru, so I went and changed it.  
> Please note that I'm not a native speaker, so there might be mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

That day started out normally, just like any other day before that. Maybe except for the uneasy feeling lurking in my soul as I left the pub where I worked as a bartender. It was rather late, and the wind blowing made my whole body cold. I quickened my pace as I walked through the dark street, my senses on high alert. I felt danger approaching as I always did. That was when I noticed the gang of young men lagging behind, but following me. As the distance between us shortened rapidly, my brain switched on its survival mode and I started to run. I took a different turn on every occasion until I find myself in front of a shrine that at the moment, looked like the best hiding place. I went inside, then closed the door behind me and darkness enveloped me. I barely heard their conversation through the blood running in my ears. When I heard the door creak, I knew I was lost, so in my last weak attempt to save myself, I withdrew deeper into the shrine. In the pitch-black darkness, I couldn't measure up my surroundings, my leg crashed into something solid and threw me off my balance. I tried to ready my body for the fall and the following touch down, but it never came in the form I was expecting it. 

Harsh brightness took over the previous darkness, blinding me. Before I could fully process the sight, the painfully bright light changed into something more natural. As I looked up the only thing I saw was the clear blue sky. Firstly, I thought that I must've hit my head hard enough to have a concussion, but then I remembered that before the fall I was in a shrine, so there was no way I could see the sky from here. Curiosity mixed with fear took over me as I started to climb up on the ladder-like steps carved into the wall. Just when I reached the surface did I realize that I had been in an old wooden well. I was about to catch my breath when I heard the voice of an elder woman.  
\- Who are you? What are you doing in the Bone-Eater's Well?- she shouted at me, her wrinkled face sat in an angry expression. She wore old-fashioned clothes, like the ones I saw in one of my history books back in high-school. The eyepatch she had on made her scary, or maybe it was the fact that she drew her bow in my direction. I thought it best to raise my hands slowly so she could see them.  
\- My name is Aina Chiyoko. I would be the happiest if I knew how I got here.- I explained.  
\- A faint yoki I sensed was what led me to you!- she murmured, still pointing at me with her arrow. In a millisecond I realized it was my cue to once again, run for my life. She immediately released the arrow, but somehow, I managed to side-track it so it only grazed my forearm. The pointy head etched a small hole into the arm of my favorite coat but I hardly had the time to whine about it as I broke into the dense forest close by. Twigs scratched at my face continuously and I felt my strength falter but I pushed myself until I didn't hear the old woman's steps behind me anymore. I leaned on my knees, desperate for a break when I felt a gaze on me. Slowly, I looked up but the only thing I saw was a suspiciously moving bush, shortly revealing a small girl with big brown Bambi eyes. It looked like she was all alone.  
\- Hey sweetie! You shouldn't be wandering in the forest this deep alone.- I smiled at her. She folded her arms, her tiny face showing resentfulness the minute I opened my mouth.  
\- I'm not the one covered in scars! Besides, Lord Sesshomaru is close by, no harm can come my way.- she answered. My face lit up instantly. Maybe this Lord Sesshomaru can help me escape from the crazy old woman who attacked me previously. A tall figure emerging from the vast forest interrupted my chain of thought. I couldn't explain how good this man looked. His long silver hair shone in the sunshine like expensive silk. His spotless porcelain skin stretched over his body, his posture screamed royalty. Even his unfriendly expression was handsome.  
\- Rin- he spoke quietly.- Have I not told you not talk to strangers?- he looked at the little girl who I then assumed was called Rin, not even acknowledging my presence, giving me the chance to examine his face uninterruptedly. I only just then noticed the markings on his handsome face. Two sets of magenta stripes on both cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead, above the strangely-colored golden eyes. Must be some kind of warpaint, or so I thought. The little girl bowed low to him remorsefully. Without another word, she turned her back on me, hurrying after the man.  
\- Hey! Don't you dare leave me here all alone! I don't even know where the hell I am!- I shouted after them, anger and neglect boiling in me. The lord stopped in his track and a small, imp-like creature jumped in front of me.  
\- Do you not fear for your worthless human life?- he shrieked, waving his long, weird cane.- You must be a fool to allow yourself to speak this way to the Great Daiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands! He should end you for this disrespectfulness right he..  
\- Silence, Jaken! Take a look at her- he ordered him.- She must have followed that human miko through the portal.- he said, gracing me with his piercing golden gaze. My heart went wild the moment he laid his eyes on me.  
\- I didn't follow anybody. I was running from a group of men, then I must've fallen into the well, and that's how I got here.- I explained. The lord's face remained expressionless as he hummed at my story about to leave me once again on my own in the wilderness.

It wasn't long after the small pack left me alone when I felt my stomach growling. I noticed a small stream with crystal clear water nearby. I approached it in hopes of catching some fish. I stared at the water, when I heard a noise close by, and steadily coming closer. I froze on the spot in fear when I saw the huge, human-like boar that appeared from the thick bushes. It licked its mouth as it slowly came closer to me. I had nowhere to run with the stream stretching behind me, so I did the only thing that came to my mind, I screamed from the top of my lungs. I was sure I used up all my luck already when I felt something faster than lightning pulling me away. The only thing I recognized was a strong arm wrapped around my waist, a clawed hand stinging lightly at my hip, then I was put down in the grass. Rin joined my side immediately, and we watched together as Lord Sesshomaru cut down the boar with only one slice of his sword. From that, with a silent agreement, I joined them.

I lost track of time. I had no idea for how long I've been here in this strange world. My relationship with Rin evolved in a short amount of time, she was like a little sister I never had. I learned that Lord Sesshomaru talked rarely, but it was always music to my ears. His deep voice never ceased to raise goosebumps all over my body. Unlike Jaken's high-pitched shriek, that made me cringe internally every time. Still, I felt a bond form between them and me. Affection filled my heart as I looked at our patchwork little team scattered out on the clearing. Jaken was roasting meat on a campfire for us for later, Rin was running around collecting flowers for the flower crown I promised to make. Lord Sesshomaru was absent, as he was bathing in the pond that was hidden in the woods, only his armor, and sword left behind with us.  
\- Come here, Rin, you picked enough for the crowns!- I shouted to her. She smiled, then ran towards me with flowers tucked in her small arms. And that was when I heard it. A quiet hiss in the grass, coming closer and closer to Rin. For a moment, the only thing I felt was my blood rushing hot in my body. Before I realized what I was doing, I gripped Tokijin's hilt with both hands. The moment my fingers closed over it, I felt a deep pulsing inside my very soul. After a moment I ran then swung, just in time to cut the snake youkai breaking out of the grass in half. Rin screamed at the sight of the monster. Milliseconds later, Sesshomaru appeared next to us fully clothed again. Without a word, I handed him his sword. He sheathed it, then took both of my hands in his. He examined my palms with a penetrating look, then caressed my skin with a clawed thumb. I looked up at him slowly, our gazes locked together.  
\- No scars- he whispered matter of factly, then slowly released my hands. I got so lost in the moment that I didn't even realize until then that Rin was clinging to my legs, thanking me over and over again for saving her life. I crouched down next to her, making sure she wasn't hurt. After I was satisfied with her condition, I stood up just to realize Sesshomaru turned his back on us.  
\- Aina, Rin, you stay here!- he commanded, before Jaken could run after him, he told him to stay as well and with that, he was gone.

I tried to occupy my thoughts with the promised flower crowns. I made one for Rin, then one for me and as a joke, I made one for Jaken too. Rin's delighted laughter filled the air as she sneaked up on him and put it on his head. I couldn't help but joined her as I took in the image.  
\- You humans are so brass! I should make you two face my two-headed staff!- he screamed at us. We shared a look with the little girl and burst out in laughter again.  
\- You wouldn't dare, Jaken sama. Sesshomaru sama would kill you if you did- she answered. I listened to their argument for a few minutes.  
\- Let him be, Rin. He's just bitter because Sesshomaru sama left him behind again.- I stated, making them silent for a moment.  
\- Do you know where he went this time?- Rin asked Jaken. I lifted my head up, genuinely interested in the answer.  
\- I think he paid a visit to Totosai to repair Tokijin. It must have some issues if it let a mere human wield it.- he said, clearly offended. As I watched the red sunset in the sky I couldn't help but wonder if Jaken was right.

Moonlight lit up the night sky, still sleep never came for me. My thoughts kept me awake. Sesshomaru did look surprised when I gave Tokijin back to him. He even expected his sword to wound me. My mind replayed the story Jaken told me earlier about the swordsmith who forged Tokijin. He was a youkai, still, Tokijin corrupted his mind, then ended up killing him. According to this, I'd have to go insane just by touching the sword. But I wasn't. The only thing I felt when a wielded it was that strange pulsing, and my own blood rushing in my veins. I sighed, then I heard light footsteps approaching. My body stiffened in high-alert. Before I had a chance to turn around, the warm summer breeze brought a scent my way. Tension ebbed away the second I recognized that heavenly scent.  
\- You're back!- I stated, trying to mask the excitement in my voice. He came to a stop next to me, then gracefully sat down in the grass. I hugged my knees closer and turned my head to face him. I took in the sight of him, quickly noticing Tokijin sheathed at his side.  
\- Did Totosai repair Tokijin so fast?- I asked. He lifted one elegant eyebrow, then slowly dragged his gaze from my face to the hilt of his sword.  
\- Tokijin is in adequate condition. It had no need to be repaired.- he answered.- For else, I had visited the swordsmith.- He confused me further.  
\- But it let me wield it. Jaken told me what it did to its forger.- I said. He turned his face up at the sky, staring at the moon. His long white hair touched the grass from the motion. I examined his features, never having the occasion to do it from this close up before. His honey-colored eyes shone in the moonlight framed by his surprisingly long eyelashes. His beautiful mane flew lightly with the wind, his scent enveloping me, making me feel safer than ever.  
\- I believe there is a different answer to explain that situation.- with that, he leaned closer to me. I froze on the spot with my eyes open wide. He stopped moving closer when his nose hovered over the juncture between my neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes as he drew in a deep breath, smelling me.  
\- I knew, my scent can not be fooled.- he whispered, eyes open again.- I smelt youkai blood near Rin when we first met.- he lifted his gaze up to meet mine, placing his palm on my chest.- It is rather weak as it must be slumbering, still, I feel it coursing under the palm of my hand.- It was almost impossible to form coherent thoughts with his long fingers still resting on my chest, barely grazing my breasts. Finally, the need to learn more got stronger, pushed slightly away from the warm feeling of his skin on mine.  
\- How is that even possible? Youkai doesn't exist in my time.- I explained, sparing only a second to look down at my chest where his hand was before facing him again. He went on with the explanation  
\- You must have youkai ancestors, quite exceptional ones if the bloodline survived that much time. Sine other youkai to startle your blood, it fell into sleep. My yoki is powerful enough to have triggered yours and it disturbed the slumber, but not enough so to wake it.- I stared at him in disbelief. It was entirely too much to process right then.

With the newfound knowledge of my yoki our nights lately was spent with Sesshomaru telling me stories about literally everything. As I listened to his smooth, deep voice, I realized that my body didn't require sleep. It was still nice to close my eyes and silence my thoughts, but it wasn't a necessity anymore. I was thinking about the night he told me how he revived Rin after the wolf attack her village suffered as we stood knee-deep in the stream, laughing at ourselves as we tried to catch some fish to fry later. Jaken was running up and down near us, trying to help us locate the fish in the water. Sesshomaru laid on the grassy bank, amusement clearly written over his handsome face, even though he tried to hide it. Suddenly the sky got covered with dark clouds, then a thunderbolt struck down near us. A cow-like creature appeared on the spot where it came down, carrying a crook-backed old man on its back. Rin quickly hurried out of the water to pet the animal's head. I followed her to the bank, keeping my distance from the newcomers.  
\- You are Lady Aina, I assume.- the old man talked, looking at me with his big, round eyes. He dismounted the cow, then stepped in front of me, holding a sword in his hand. I must've looked clueless, so he continued.- Lord Sesshomaru commissioned me to forge a sword for you. Wield it with luck!- he said, then handed it over to me. I slowly pulled it out of the sheath just a little, mesmerized by the way the sunlight reflected off of it.  
\- Draw your sword, Aina! There is no use in owning it if you can not wield it!- Sesshomaru spoke, pointing at me with Tokijin. I looked around in disbelief. What does he want?  
\- It's for the best if you learn from him. Lord Sesshomaru is a singular swordsman!- Totosai told me, already remounting the browsing cow, then the two disappeared. Fishes long forgotten, Sesshomaru began my training, with Rin and Jaken as our audience.

Sesshomaru proved to be an effective trainer. In the beginning, he held back his strength, giving me a chance to learn the basics. When my progress became noticeable, however, he let go. Our sparring lessons became more and more intense. Sometimes I even managed to make him break one single sweat by the end of our training sessions, earning an appreciative nod from him, along with Rin's delighted shriek, who always cheers on me. This time, our sparring got ever more heated. Steel clashed against steel as we pushed each other back and forth. I was able to force him into defense. I shoved him off balance, then collecting all of my strength, I pushed the sword out of his hand and he fell on his back, his hair laid out around him in the grass.  
\- I won!- I said smugly, as I stood over him. I sheathed the sword, then offered him my hand. Instead of taking it, he took advantage of my lowered guard and kicked out my foot, and made me fall right on top of him.  
\- Do not let your attention falter while your opponent is still alive!- he lectured me with a smirk plastered on his face, so unlikely of himself.  
\- I can't help it, you just looked so comfortable.- I admitted, the adrenaline rush surely got to my head, that had to be what made me say it out loud. His only answer was an eyebrow lifting, and the smirk he sported grew out into a full smile. He looked more beautiful than ever. Though I didn't lie to him, he really was comfortable. Maybe that was the reason I almost forgot to get off of him.  
\- Let's join Rin and Jaken! I'm starving, and in desperate need of a bath.- I chatted as I helped him up. We entered the woods together and shortly found our companions. After dinner, Sesshomaru showed me the warm watered pond he explored while we collected branches for the campfire. When we got there, I turned my back and started disrobing.  
\- No peeking!- I told him, looking at him over my shoulder.  
\- I will do no such thing.- he promised, facing away from me. Satisfied with his answer, I collected my worn-out clothes and took them with me into the water to wash them. I suspected, that I'll need to get new clothes soon since the ones I owned were under heavy use with the amount of time we spent with training. But I wasn't ready for them to get absolutely unwearable. The only clothes that remained wearable were my underwear. At the realization, I let out a high pitched scream, ever the drama queen.  
\- Aina!- Sesshomaru turned around, looking for the reason that made me scream. I ducked down, so the water covered my breasts. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment.  
\- My clothes! They are ruined!- I showed him in horror. The answering deep chuckle that emerged from his chest surprised me. With no possible harm coming my way, he turned back around so I could come out of the water and put on my underwear. Clutching the rags which were once my clothes to my body, trying to cover as much of it as possible, I informed him that I was ready to head back. I trailed behind him between the woods, then stopped.  
\- Can we camp out a little farther? I don't really feel like parading around in my underwear in front of the others.- I explained, my face once again as red as a tomato. He nodded, then laid down next to a tree. I joined him, quickly closing my eyes, but couldn't help the shudder that ran across my body.  
\- Come closer! You must be freezing without proper clothing.- he said, with his eyes remained closed. I crawled closer, then he pulled me against his chest, covering me with his mokomoko. I let out a deep sigh. Even though I was dead tired, I was unable to shut off my brain. Being so close to him, enveloped in his scent made me excited, not to mention the slow motion of his clawed hand caressing my waist. I leaned away some from his neck when he hummed low.  
\- It is rather strange.- he noted. Not daring to say a word, I waited for his explanation.- I bedded yokai women previously, but never did I feel an eternal pull like this before.- he said softly, his hand abandoning my waist for my stomach, stroking the skin there slowly. - Never had a body excite me this much- he continued, looking deep in my eyes with a lust-darkened gaze. Not breaking our precious eye contact, I moved my hand on his cheek, petting the magenta stripes under my finger making him close his eyes, a low, pleased hum rose from his throat. He then leaned closer, closed the distance between us by capturing my lips in an innocent kiss. The pressure of his lips on mine made me whine out loud. I scooted closer yet, my knees bracketing his hips as his mokomoko draped over my back, covering our bodies.  
\- You managed to wake up the deep-slumbering desire within me, I shall reward you- he whispered to me quietly, my body burned in the fire of his intense gaze, not breaking eye-contact as he used his sharp claws to snap the strap of my panties in two. The high moan his actions caused made him do quick work of his clothes, stripping just the absolutely necessary. The animal instincts buried centuries deep in me must've kicked in, that's the only explanation for the way my mouth filled with saliva at the sight of his muscular body. The need eating at me only increased as his hard member entered my body in one swift motion. My head fell back from the sensation, as his hand snaked up my body, settling on my neck bared for him. He broke the skin with his claw, only to draw blood. He sat up, sealed his lips over the scar, licking up the blood as he started to roll his hips, burying himself deeper and deeper into my body. I steadied myself on his toned chest, then started moving my hips in time with his, increasing the pleasure for both of us as I rode him for all it was worth. He leaned up again, sealing his lips over mine to drink up the steady flow of noises that spilled from my mouth. The only thing breaking our kiss was my panting, forecasting my approaching climax.  
\- Let go, dearest!- he commanded, clearly just as close as I was. I obeyed his command the minute I felt him pulsing in my core. As I was floating in the bliss of afterglow, sleep came for me, content with my sweat covered body cuddled close to the napping Daiyoukai's.

I woke up with a start, immediately missing the comforting smell of Sesshomaru. As I sat up more confused than ever, I noticed the fabric covering my naked body. It was Sesshomaru's sleeve, cut open to cover all of my body. A small flush crept up my cheeks at his thoughtfulness. Before I could start to dwell on his whereabouts in earnest, he reappeared, with a small package in his hand.  
\- Thank you!- I smiled up at him as he handed over the package which turned out to be new clothes for me. I quickly dressed up, mesmerized by the expensive-looking fabric. I looked over myself. The clothes hugged all my curves just right, complimenting my best assets nicely.  
\- How do I look?- asked him, turning around playfully.  
\- Dangerously desirable!- he answered, striding up to me. I couldn't help but notice the once-over he gave me. And maybe I'd have acted on it if it wasn't for Rin's voice desperately calling out for us, so I had to settle for a light caress on his cheek before we went to join our little pack. Rin shrieked happily the minute he laid eyes on us. She complimented my new clothes, said that I looked like a warrior queen in them. I managed to catch the barely-there smirk on Sesshomaru's face as I cast down my eyes from the kind words of the little girl before we headed back on the road. I traveled on foot, on Sesshomaru's side, like I always did since we started my training, Jaken and Rin followed right behind us on A-Un's back. When we reached a cliff, Sesshomaru slowly came to a stop, intently watching the rapidly gathering dark clouds.  
\- What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?- Jaken asked.  
\- Stand back!- he answered, glancing back at them over his shoulder just in time with the lightning striking down, bringing with it the most disgusting creature I ever laid eyes on. - I said, stand back!- he said, giving me a pointed look.  
\- I'm not standing back! I am capable of defending them!- I replied as I wielded my sword, surprising even myself with the low growl in my voice. We didn't have much time to argue on the topic, because the next moment the creature struck at us, making A-Un skip into the air, taking Rin and Jaken to a safer place. The being attacked again, so it got a taste of Sesshomaru's poison claws as he tore its tendrils apart.  
\- You're weak.- it stated. The angry growl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat almost scared me for a second. He lunged forward, piercing his hands in the abomination's chest, surely going for its heart. But there was something wrong with it. His claws didn't pierce through its body. It looked like it tried to swallow him. Without thinking much, I ran up to them, using my impulse to kick at the creature's shoulder to help Sesshomaru release his scar-covered arm. As I steadied myself next to him, we saw that it stretched one of its ugly tendrils in the way where our pack was. The Daiyoukai went to save them, but before he could slash the tendrils, it stabbed at his already injured arm again. I felt that strange pulsing again in my soul as I hardened my grip on the hilt of my sword and went to cut the bodyparts apart, just to be pushed aside by a boy clad in all red.  
\- Aren't you the hypocrite, Sesshomaru!- he said- Shaming me and Father for loving humans when you collect them around yourself too.- he growled. I examined him, taking in the same long white mane, I just realized then, that this must be Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha.  
\- Even you can not be idiotic enough not to recognize yokai when it is right in front of you. Perhaps your useless hanyou nose can't detect it when it's slumbering.- he answered.  
\- Stop this! You aren't each other's target right now!- the girl in modern school uniform interrupted the sibling's banter forming. She seemed familiar.  
\- I recognize you, miko! I graduated from school the year you started it.- I said to her. Recognition went through her face.  
\- Aina! This explains why I felt strange every time you walked through the corridor back in school!- she smiled at me. Then she turned away, laid eyes on our attacker, and she collapsed on the floor. Her friends gathered around her.  
\- Take her away and leave. You are in my way!- Sesshomaru said to the humans, then faced the creature again, much to his brother's object. Inuyasha's concern made the lord even angrier. His golden eyes got replaced by red, his injuries healed in an instant as he changed into his true form. The magnificent, huge white dog attacked the demon and tore its head right off. The body then fell to the ground seeped some kind of toxic gas, then another bunch of tentacles rose from it, wrapping tightly around the demon dog, squeezing him. He tossed his head as he tried to fight it, growling painfully, making my heart clench with worry. I slashed through the tentacles, only for it to grow them back, enveloping Sesshomaru fully in it. Without thinking, I cut it repeatedly, trying to free him, uselessly. Then I started thinking.  
\- Transform back, my love!- I shouted, hoping, he'd hear me. I knew he did the moment the bundle of tendrils started to glow red. He broke free, then landed next to me. I took hold of his hand, squeezing it lightly.  
\- I'm glad you listened to me!- I smiled at him, feeling the tears of relief trickle down my face as he squeezed back.- Let your brother help! Kami knows you don't need it, but please! I can't risk you getting hurt!- I begged. He looked at me for long, considering my plea, then slowly nodded before he leaped into the air once again. To my surprise, he drew Tenseiga and slashed. This way he revealed Magatsuhi's true form. But before he could use Tenseiga against it, the freak used its mundane body and pierced through his body, then enveloping him once again. My eyes widened, tears pricking it as I glanced at Inuyasha, silently agreeing with him as we mounted the huge demon cat, Kirara, to get closer. We jumped on the bundle of tentacles and started cutting it in abandon, only for it to recreate itself again.  
\- No!- I screamed!- Release him!- I begged as I slashed tirelessly.  
\- Damn it, Sesshomaru!- Inuyasha growled, not giving up on his brother. I heard Rin's crying from the distance, it broke my already shattered heart. We couldn't give up, we slashed and slashed until the tendrils closed around our limbs, numbing us. The abomination advised Inuyasha to use his sword to break free, not caring about the Daiyoukai inside.  
\- Don't you dare!- I growled at him, struggling against my tight prison. Blinding light came through the bundle, filling my heart with hope again as the tentacles started to crumble. Sesshomaru emerged, light coming from his missing arm, using it to strike at Magatsuhi, making the bundle under us collapse. Inuyasha caught me and took me safely back to the ground. I had the opportunity then to really see what was happening.  
\- His arm!- I whispered, shielding my eyes from the light.  
\- And that's a sword in it.- stated Rin, who took my side the minute we landed.  
\- Totosai?- Inuyasha looked up, I followed his gaze just to recognize the old, humped swordsmith. Then my attention jumped back to the fight, just in time to see as Magatsuhi tried to rebuild his body, only for it to collapse from the swords' lingering effect. Sesshomaru swung the sword one last time, killing the worldly form of his, but before he could use Tenseiga to end its true form as well, the bastard ran away, and the clouds withdrew. The moment I knew it was safe, I ran up to Sesshomaru and lunged myself at him. He caught me in time and kissed me as relief washed over us. We leaned away as we heard Totosai clearing his throat.  
\- Lord Sesshomaru! You earned Bakusaiga. Let me tell you, you always had it in yourself, it was always destined to you. You just needed to overcome your father- he said.- And find attachment elsewhere- he gazed at me, still in tight embrace with Sesshomaru.

We camped out for the night in the next forest we found. Rin and Jaken fell fast asleep after we ate, surely the fight tired them. In silent agreement, we wandered further from them, to have some desperately needed alone time. We sat down under a tree closely together, grateful for each other's safety.  
\- So, looks like I was destined to you.- I broke the comfortable silence that settled.  
\- Are you planning on living out this destiny?- he asked while glancing at me. - Won't you ever want to return to your world?  
\- I never really belonged there. That time had nothing to give to me, yet I got everything I ever wanted here.- I said, linking my fingers through his, lifting his hand to kiss the back of it. A faint smile crossed his handsome features at my answer. Slowly, he laid me back on the grass, settling between my thighs.  
\- Today, I realized something I might have known before. When you growled at me, refusing to back off from the fight, I saw a fierce omega's instinct to protect its pack at whatever price. The way you fought for me, not giving up for a moment, doing everything and more to save me made me realize that I want nothing more than to mark you as my mate.- he said. I answered him with a heated kiss. Shortly, he got rid of the offending clothing and entered my body. He steadied himself on his forearm next to my head and used his other hand to keep my leg laced around his hips as he picked up his pace. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, peppering small kisses there.  
\- I have this theory- he said with a breathy voice.- That if my blood entered your body, it would be able to wake yours.  
\- Do it!- I whined, wishing for nothing else but to be able to spend an eternity with him. He growled low, then bit his own upper-arm, breaking the skin and drawing blood, then he leaned closer to my neck, burying his fangs in my juncture, then sealing the mark with tongue, smearing his blood in the scar. I screamed out loud from the combination of pleasure and pain that took over my body.  
\- Mark me!- he commanded with a lust-strained voice, and I did as I was told, biting his neck in return. The last thing I felt before I slipped from consciousness was the deep pulsing coming straight from my soul.

Clawed hands caressing my cheeks were what woke me up. As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Sesshomaru's beautiful face, since my head rested in his lap. I sat up quickly as memories of our mating flashed in my mind.  
\- Did it work?- I asked him. He stood up without a word and offered me his hand. I took it and he led me to the lake nearby.  
\- See it for yourself!- he smirked. I looked into the clear water to see my reflection. I almost fainted at the picture. My long once-dark hair now matched his white mane. Demon markings similar to his stretched over my cheeks.  
\- Not only you are youkai, but you are also one of my kind, Mate!- he said, making my skin tingle with his last word.  
\- Alpha!- I whispered as I closed the distance between us, placing my palms on both sides of his face, leaning in to kiss him.

We were standing in front of the for-now closed door, clawed hands intertwined. I did my best to slow down my breathing. I couldn't help but feel like when we fought our last battle with Naraku.  
\- Are you ready, Mate?- Sesshomaru glanced at me, his ever collected expression helped me calm down a little.  
\- Fear not, dearest girl!- the queen mother said as she placed an elegant hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her as she continued.- You are my beloved son's mate, they are your dependents. Furthermore, you are the offspring of the only king who could be compared to my late husband.- she smiled at me.  
\- Let's go!- I turned back to my mate, who nodded to the guard to open the door for us. We entered the throne room of the castle hand in hand. After Naraku was defeated, Sesshomaru decided that it was time to accept his throne, after denying it for centuries. He told me about this decision after one particularly hot mating session and asked me if I'd continue to be his safe haven, even during the hardships of ruling. I agreed as any good omega would do, never questioning the alpha's word.


End file.
